Drinking Buddies
by YamatosSenpai
Summary: Shinji Hirako and Kensei Mugurama have returned to the Soul Society after the defeat of Aizen. Even though they are newly reinstated they find it hard to relate to the other Shinigami. After a particular night out drinking, Shinji's hollow has a craving... A short BL/YAOI LEMON. Shinji x Kensei. Rated M for Mature.


Bleach manga is currently on a short hiatus. Apparently, Tite Kubo wants to live his life or something like that. I can only shake my head at this selfishness! I mean come on! He only draws like a maniac each week for our enjoyment… Sorry, Kubo. I will try to be patient. Okay, so back on topic, Kubo owns Bleach. I only write fanfiction and make his characters do naughty things to each other for your enjoyment.

* * *

This story is for, and dedicated to, user NIGHTMusic4167. Hope you enjoy. I'm sorry it took a while to come to fruition, but I just moved to a new house and it's been crazy. xD

* * *

"Ca-cuff." Momo Hinamori coughed politely into her hand and the room was once again cast into complete silence. Shinji Hirako eyed the clock miserably, glaring at the obtuse black hand that seemed to mock him with every passing second. It's going backwards, he dismayed to himself. He lifted his pen, swishing it through the air like a sword, thrusting into the bouquet on his desk and sending the dead and drying daisy petals to his desk.  
"More tea, Hirako-taicho?" Momo offered with a smile, standing up from her desk and walking across the floor.  
"I hate tea, ya fool." Shinji snapped impatiently. "I like coffee. Tea is too Eastern style, too..."  
"Aizen?" Momo offered, straightening her Lieutenant's badge on her arm nervously. "I apologize, Sir, would you like more coffee?"  
"Yeah," Shinji replied with a grin. "That'd be great, Momo."  
"Two sugars and heavy cream, correct?" Momo busied herself with her Captain's drink.  
"Eh, how 'bout three?" Shinji suggested, chewing on the end of his pen thoughtfully.  
"You certainly have a sweet tooth." Momo placed the steaming cup of caramel colored coffee in front of Shinji with pride. Shinji appreciated the fact that she took her job seriously, worked diligently, and always brought a warm atmosphere to the division.  
"Thanks, Momo…" Shinji took a sip of the sweet coffee, the liquid warming his throat and stomach on the way down. "By the way, I like your hair that way."  
"Oh?" Momo giggled softly, her delicate hands sifting through her short, brown hair. "Thanks. I needed something different."  
There was a knock on the door and Shinji nearly shouted in relief. He checked the clock and spun around in his chair, grabbing at his tie and loosening it. "Ah! Five o'clock! Yes, well, thanks for the coffee, Momo, I'll see ya Monday."  
"Oh… goodnight, Captain. Oh, wait!" Momo called after him. "What about the rest of the paperwork?"  
"Does it have legs?" Shinji arched a blonde brow devilishly.  
"No, Sir…" Momo answered unsurely.  
"Then it will be there Monday," Shinji replied, reaching out and patting Momo on the head. "Go home, change your clothes, get a stiff… drink or two and let loose. I will see you Monday."  
"You gonna answer your door or what?" Kensei Mugurama barked, pushing open the door and stepping inside the Fifth Division's office.  
"I would rather you not intimidate my Lieutenant with those biceps, triceps and trapezoids…" Shinji murmured, pushing Kensei from the room hurriedly. "I swear to ya, that woman is a sex hound. Only after man meat."  
"Huh?" Kensei furrowed his brows before a wide smile twisted his lips. "Really? Her? Can I talk to her?"  
"No. That won't do, Kensei…" Shinji shook his head. "You're much too unstable for her delicate disposition.  
"I'm not unstable, I'm just allergic to bullshit." Kensei explained. "Not the same thing."  
"Speaking of unstable…" Shinji spoke pointedly, dragging Kensei along the path after him. "I think my lucky stars every day that I didn't get that droopy kid as my Lieutenant. Damn…"  
"Oh…!" Kensei laughed, pulling free from Shinji's grasp and straightening himself. "Izuru Kira? Yeah, Rose said he's actually happier than he looks. Ya know, he's a friend of sorts with Hisagi."  
"Ah, Hisagi…We've been back in the Seireitei for only a month and the great Kensei Mugurama already has groupies…" Shinji teased, pushing open the door to the crowded bar and gesturing Kensei inside.  
The room fell silent almost immediately, the few remaining conversations dying out as they set eyes on the two Vizard Captains. Hushed whispers spread throughout the little room like wildfire, the buzz of voices prickling Shinji's skin. His ears burned hot but he simply smirked, making his way to a corner booth and sliding in.  
Kensei looked around at the curious faces, his own mouth held in a taut line, his dark eyes searching. He flexed his arms menacingly, albeit subconsciously, before sliding onto the bench across from Shinji. He raised his hand, his sleeveless haori accentuating his muscled body, "Two cold pints for me and bourbon for Hirako-taicho."  
"Only two?" Shinji asked, tossing his head to the side and letting his short blonde hair fall into his face. "Watching your weight?"  
"Nah." Kensei grinned devilishly. "You mentioned Hisagi and I gotta have at least two beers before I can talk about Hisagi."  
"Oh really?" Shinji leaned forward on his elbows, his brown eyes narrowing. "I can't wait."  
Kensei and Shinji were served their drinks as the room began to clear out. Those that didn't leave were tempted to stare at the two Vizards in astonishment. To the majority of the shinigami, the Vizards, as well as their role in the defeat of Aizen, were too wild of a tale to be true. And to the others, anything that had to do with Hollows, whether it be Arrancar or Vizard, was wicked and unbalanced.  
"So, you mentioned Hisagi." Kensei began, finishing his fourth beer and slamming the empty carafe on the table. "Let me tell you about Hisagi…"  
"I'm all ears." Shinji covered his mouth in a yawn.  
"I don't know if that kid is talented, scared, creepy or just plain after my man meat." Kensei tapped his finger against his temple with a smile. "Maybe all of 'em."  
"What's up with all these horny Lieutenants? It's like a bad punch line or somethin'…" Shinji wondered, mostly to himself. "So have you?"  
"Huh?" Kensei asked in surprise. "Have I… him… with him…? Uh, no." Kensei stammered gesturing for another round of drinks. "I thought about having some fun with Lisa-lite but she's a bitch, and not in a tsundere way like Lisa. She's just a bitch."  
"Ya mean Ise Nanao?" Shinji chuckled. "And Lisa ain't no tsundere, she actually hates you."  
"Well how about you, smartass? You getting any action?" Kensei growled, rolling his shoulders back and running a hand through his light silver hair.  
"So far I've had eye-sex with three Lieutenants, two Captains, four seated officers and I've had sex-sex with myself about thirty times…" Shinji scratched his nose with a shrug. "I've hit a dry spell for sure."  
"I wonder if I could ask Lisa or Mashiro to come. Think boss man would go for that?" Kensei proposed with a sigh.  
"I don't know what's scarier, his reaction or your ass after he's done beating it." Shinji laughed.  
"Yeah…" Kensei agreed with a shudder. "I think it's time to accept the truth…"  
"They're afraid of us." Shinji and Kensei both sighed in unison. They exchanged a look before sinking back down into the booth, their heads in their hands.  
"You could screw your Lieutenant, she'd let you." Kensei suggested, crossing his arms.  
"You could screw your Lieutenant, he'd let you." Shinji echoed with a grin.  
"I'm not like you. I can only play for one team." Kensei shook his head, his finger grazing over his eyebrow ring absently.  
"Ya fool, you've got no idea. It's a whole 'nother game, entirely…" Shinji goaded, his voice thick.  
"I don't know. No offense, but I've always found bisexuals to be confused or just plain slutty. You're either one or the other. It's weird!" Kensei smacked his hand against the table loudly. "You can't be straight and gay."  
"Ah, I see your logic, Kensei," Shinji nodded his head in agreement. "Just like you can't be a Hollow and hunt Hollows. Right?"  
"Right…" Kensei nodded his head before abruptly stopping, his eyes opening wide. "Hey, no, that's not true. I'm a Vizard and a Shinigami. I can do both."  
"Slut." Shinji smacked his hand on the table playfully before pointing accusingly at Kensei. "You're just a confused slut!" The remaining shinigami all turned to stare at Kensei, his cheeks stained bright red. He cursed under his breath, throwing his beer at Shinji, who dodged easily.  
"You're pissing me off!" Kensei barked, standing up quickly and nearly toppling over from too many beers. Shinji stood, offering his arm for balance but Kensei shrugged it off and turned to walk away, running into a table of unnerved Seventh Division members. "Why the fuck did you put your table in the walkway? Little assholes!"  
"S-s-sorry, Captain!" the shinigami cried out, standing up and dragging the table and chairs out of Kensei's path.  
"You're too easy ta piss off, Kensei." Shinji chastised, hooking his thin arm around Kensei's muscled one. "Good evenin', everyone. Nothin' to see here…"  
"I'm not drunk." Kensei pulled his arm free from Shinji and tucked his hands into his haori. He adjusted his uniform, loosening it to reveal an immodest portion of his chiseled body. "It's just hot and I don't like being hot."  
"Okay, so ya aren't drunk." Shinji smirked, brushing his asymmetrical bangs from his eyes. "Whaddaya wanna do now?"  
"The Eleventh Division finally got me a DVD player…" Kensei turned to look at Shinji. "Wanna crash at my place and watch a movie?"  
"Got anything good?" Shinji asked with a shrug.  
"No!" Kensei growled in frustration. "I asked our dear friend at Urahara Shop to set me up and he sent me five titles! Five!"  
"And…?" Shinji pressed. "What were they?"  
"Aristocats, Fritz the Cat, That Darn Cat, The Cat from Outer Space and Harry and Tanto, which is about a man and his fucking cat!" Kensei narrowed his eyes, his lips held tightly together. "I can't even tell you the shame I felt when I showed my entire division a two hour cartoon about sex crazed, homicidal cat people."  
"Whoa!" Shinji laughed. "Which one was that?"  
"Fritz the Cat." Kensei mumbled.  
"What an unassuming title. I can see your mistake." Shinji brushed his finger along the earrings in Kensei's left ear softly, sending a shudder through Kensei's body. "I bet your division just adores ya, don't they Ken?"  
"Eh, they're okay I guess. It's weird to be back." Kensei admitted, snapping his head to the side in surprise as Shinji's long, pierced tongue lapped against his pierced ear. "What are you doing, man?"  
"Tenderizing." Shinji purred, his hands wrapping around Kensei and rubbing his chest in small circles.  
"Cut it out, weirdo." Kensei mumbled, pulling his haori over himself and stepping out of Shinji's reach. "You can't eat me."  
"I ain't gonna eat ya, fool." Shinji snapped, shunpo-ing in front of Kensei. "My Hollow only wants a little taste… just one little bite…"  
"Eh?" Kensei questioned, the veins in his neck and forehead throbbing. "You wanna get punched out?"  
"That's good, Ken-chan…" Shinji smirked mischievously. "Get angry at me. Get that blood pumpin'. It only makes him want you more…"  
"You're annoying." Kensei answered simply, turning to walk away from Shinji, his face and ears flushed.  
"And you're immature and hot headed…" Shinji countered, his long arm reaching out and gripping Kensei's. "And very easily manipulated…"  
"You're tricking me but I ain't stupid, stupid." Kensei looked down at Shinji's hand on his shoulder and swallowed a lump in his throat. Shinji's spiritual pressure pumped out in excitement, filling the air with his individual scent, invading Kensei's nostrils, in turn waking up his own inner Hollow. "I think I'm drunk."  
"Uh huh." Shinji buzzed. "You can tell yourself anything ya want, as long as ya please me."  
"P-please you?" Kensei groaned, his throat constricting tightly as the cool night air filled his burning throat.  
"Yep." Shinji pushed his fingers under Kensei's haori and brushed his tips along the ridges of back muscle. He closed his eyes and bit down on his lip, moaning in ecstasy as Kensei's own immense spiritual pressure began to search his out. "I want to fuck you."  
"Uh huh…" Kensei groaned, rolling his neck from side to side with a pop. "Your place or mine?"  
Shinji laughed, licking his lips pointedly. "Where is your sense of adventure, Captain?" Shinji hopped off the paved walkway and took a running leap, climbing the nearest tree in two fluid motions. "Here's a good a place as any…"  
"What if someone sees us?" Kensei licked his lips, need beginning to overtake his senses at an alarming rate.  
"Who cares?" Shinji asked with a shrug. He tossed his haori to the ground with a smile and beckoned Kensei closer. "I promise ya, if anyone does see, ya won't have a problem catching a date ever again…"  
Kensei jogged forward, nowhere near as gracefully as Shinji, but possessing a raw power that was beautiful in its own way. He climbed the tree, his muscles flexing and rolling taut. His strength was evident in every movement he made. He ran up the trunk, grabbing Shinji by the ankle and pulled him down to the ground, "I ain't no monkey."  
Shinji landed on the ground with a thud, a laugh escaping his lips. "Ow! Ya could've killed me, ya fool!"  
"Don't be a bitch." Kensei growled playfully, his face mere inches from Shinji's throat. He nipped down on Shinji's throat, up to his ear, kissing and sucking the lobe. "You wanted me, you got me."  
"Not yet, I don't." Shinji breathed, hooking his leg around Kensei's knee and rolling the other man onto his stomach. Shinji pushed Kensei's haori up and over his head, pulling his uniform shirt off hurriedly. Kensei's eyes widened unsurely before Shinji began to kiss, lick and nip at his back.  
Shinji straddled Kensei's waist, his long fingers dipping down into Kensei's hakamas and pinching the susceptible skin at his pelvic bone. Kensei wriggled beneath him, turning his head from side to side to get a better look at Shinji above him. "Why the hell am I on the bottom here?"  
Shinji leaned forward and laughed, his pierced tongue snaking out of his mouth and flicking against Kensei's ear. "If you wanna be on top, ya gotta earn it."  
"Earn it?" Kensei groaned, his blood pumping deafeningly in his ears. He lifted himself to his hands and knees, Shinji's legs wrapping around his waist. Kensei smiled wide, an intimidating smile that exposed his pronounced canine teeth. "You're challenging me?"  
Shinji returned the smile, baring two rows of perfectly straight teeth. "Don't bore me, love."  
"Bore you?" Kensei muttered under his breath, shaking his head. His body stiffened and electricity flowed from his body into Shinji's. Shinji's hair raised, his skin prickling as three thick bands of bone erupted over the back of Kensei's head. Kensei leapt to his feet, dumping Shinji onto the ground unceremoniously, his Hollow mask appearing more like a hockey mask than anything else.  
Shinji rolled to his feet, pulling his Egyptian style mask over his face. His body tingled as his spiritual pressure morphed, mutating and multiplying beyond normal shinigami limits. He easily dodged Kensei's attack, ducking as wood splintered above his head with a loud crack.  
He dropped to the ground in a roll, kicking the back of Kensei's knees and sending him flying forward. Kensei recovered immediately, flipping in mid-air and landing a solid punch to Shinji's mask. Shinji's mask trembled but remained in place and within the next moment both Captains had drawn their zanpakutos.  
They both laughed and tossed their swords to the ground, Kensei raising his fists and Shinji gesturing him forward. Kensei shunpo-d beside Shinji, his fists connecting with Shinji's abdomen at blinding speed, "Sandbag Beat!"  
Shinji shunpo'd backward, his hand rubbing over his stomach. "That's gonna hurt later."  
"Man up." Kensei barked through his mask, beating his fists against his chest.  
"Ya know ya can't beat me right?" Shinji shunpo'd, landing behind Kensei and wrapping his arms around him. He lifted his mask and bit down on the back of Kensei's neck. Kensei gripped onto Shinji flipping him over his head and dropping him onto the ground. He looked down at him and lifted his mask, a smirk on his face.  
"Yeah well, you're gonna let me win." Kensei growled, kneeling on top of Shinji. He pulled his sleeveless haori off and tossed it on the ground near Shinji's.  
"I am?" Shinji breathed. "You sure?"  
"Positive." Kensei muttered, his lips smashing into Shinji's forcefully. His large, powerful hands entangled in Shinji's short blonde hair, pulling and tugging gently. Shinji groaned, tapping his foot against the ground in anticipation.  
Kensei pulled off Shinji's clothes at random, his hands sloppily roaming his body with need. Shinji assisted Kensei with his own clothes, carelessly tossing and even ripping. Shinji grinned widely and rolled over, sending Kensei onto the ground on his back. "I don't like to lose, Ken-chan."  
"Shinji…" Kensei complained, his nakedness in full view. Shinji simply grinned, pinning Kensei's thick arms above his head.  
"You've got a good look there, Ken-chan," Shinji teased, licking his lips. "Like a scared little rabbit…"  
"Yeah? Fuck you, I ain't scared…" Kensei growled, feeling his pulse pounding in his throat. "Especially not of you, Shinji."  
Shinji smiled down at Kensei with a sense of accomplishment, his thumb brushing against the throbbing vein in Kensei's neck. His musky, intimidating spiritual pressure flared, overwhelming the man below him. Kensei grunted loudly, baring his teeth like a cornered animal.  
"A little more, eh?" Shinji mused to himself, releasing more of his spiritual pressure until Kensei's body slackened below him. Shinji reached under himself, gripping onto Kensei firmly, stroking him.  
"No…" Kensei muttered, his teeth clenched. "No. Not out here. I … don't …want anyone to see me…"  
"Gettin' shy, Ken-chan?" Shinji teased, satisfied by the moisture being spread over the palm of his hand. He released Kensei reluctantly, bringing his hand to his mouth, his tongue lapping at the fluid with hunger.  
"That's dirty…" Kensei mouthed, the words only just audible, his dark eyes locked onto Shinji's large mouth as if mesmerized. They didn't bother to get redressed, opting instead to cover themselves with their haori's, hurriedly making their way to the nearest shelter.  
"In here… in here…" Kensei muttered, grabbing Shinji by his haori and pushing him roughly into the cramped outbuilding. They kissed sloppily, their lips crushing down on each other's with urgency. Kensei groaned as Shinji hooked an arm under his muscled thigh, lifting his leg up and around his waist. "Ah… waa-wait…"  
Shinji paused, looking around the small, dark room, a smile twisting his features as recognition struck him. Shinji pressed two fingers into Kensei's mouth forcibly, smearing them against his tongue to wet them. "Do you know where we are?"  
"Nuh-uh…" Kensei mumbled, shaking his head, his hand wrapping around Shinji's, bringing his fingers deeper into his mouth. "…don't matter…"  
"You're right, Ken-chan," Shinji purred, pulling his fingers from Kensei's hot, wet mouth. He snaked his hand over Kensei's toned body, his fingers pushing inside without warning. Kensei wrapped his arms around Shinji, his back arching powerfully. Kensei bit down on his lip, refusing to whimper. His head fell back, hitting the wall, as his chewed fingernails dug into Shinji's back. "It's only two fingers, Kensei, love…"  
"Shut up." Kensei barked, smacking the back of Shinji's head pointedly. "I'm not a gay… like you…"  
"Yeah?" Shinji murmured, nipping along Kensei's neck and shoulder, his fingers reaching even deeper, even faster. "Lemme tell ya somethin', love…" Shinji leaned down, taking Kensei's nipple between his teeth, tugging. He removed his fingers, smiling widely as Kensei groaned in disappointment. "People can switch, but a seme is a seme and an uke is an uke…"  
"Whaaat? I'm not…" Kensei faltered as Shinji pushed inside, his entire body shuddering. He groaned loudly, clenching and unclenching his fists. His head dropped forward, onto Shinji's shoulder, his arms wrapped so tightly around the other man that his fingers left white marks. Kensei cursed unintelligibly, his legs getting further and further apart until Shinji was the only thing holding him up.  
They dropped to the floor some time later, covered in sweat and out of breath. Kensei exhaled heavily, blowing Shinji's hair out of his face with a scowl. "Why are we friends?"  
"'Cause you need a firm hand every now and then," Shinji teased, tugging on a short strand of silver hair with a grin. "Checks and balances and whatnot. You can't have too big an ego."  
"I'm hot, get off." Kensei complained, dumping Shinji to the floor unceremoniously. Shinji simply smiled, righting himself.  
"Same time next week?" Shinji questioned, leaning over Kensei and kissing him softly.  
"Whatever, it's not like I need this." Kensei barked, climbing to his feet and covering himself with his haori. He cleared his throat, fanning his flushed cheeks and looking anywhere but at Shinji.  
"Ya know…" Shinji began slowly. "You could always come see me anytime. For anything… drinks, companionship… somethin' more…"  
"We're drinking buddies. Got that? Nothing weird." Kensei grumbled storming out the door without another word. Shinji sighed, tapping his fingers against the wooden floor of the Sixth Division's storage building. He counted in his head slowly, one, two, three, four- "Hey, ya know, I was wondering if you might wanna get drinks tomorrow night too?" Kensei suggested in one long breath.  
"Sure," Shinji grinned, crossing his arms over his chest. "That would be great."


End file.
